The Bonds Of Friendship
by Lexvan
Summary: A side story to TTigerz's "Everythings Fair In Love And War".  Julian is gone and the other mourn his passing.  During this time, Nerissa and Cassidy get a special visit from some old friends that help them move on a little.
1. 1: Mourning & A Visit From Old Friends

_**The Bonds Of Friendship**_

**By: _Lexvan_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H. I watch the show cause, male or female, heroes that use the elements are pretty cool.**

**Summary: This story is a side story to _TTigerz's "Everything Is Fair, In Love And War"_ story.**

**And now, on with the story!**

**Last time, in _Chapter 6_ of _TTigerz's "Everything Is Fair, In Love And War"_ story...**

_'Caleb I hope..you'll find peace with your mother ', he spoke softly._

_'I will father.', Caleb said with tears in his eyes._

_'There is more.', Julian said. 'I also want you to find peace with yourself '_

_Julian let go of Nerissa's hand and managed to grab Will's. Will was too stunned to stop him as Julian used his last power to bring Will's and Caleb's hands together._

_'I know that she will help you with that task ', he said softly before coughing up some more blood._

_Caleb looked at Will and she saw the pain in his eyes. She wanted to help him but she couldn't. Instead she looked at Julian._

_'Julian I ', she said but Julian stopped her._

_He placed his hand on her cheek._

_'You were always my favorite.', he said._

_His hand fell on the ground and his eyes were closed. If it weren't for the blood stains and rips in his blouse, you would have thought that he was sleeping. Nerissa and Will hugged each other as they cried softly. Caleb felt his tears roll over his cheeks. He then noticed that someone tapped his shoulder. He looked up and saw Angelo looking at him with sorrow written all over his face. He helped Caleb up and Caleb cried in his shoulder while Angelo was patting his back. Taranee was crying in Andrew's chest, Cassidy in Joel's and Mandy in Andrew's. G.E.N.I.E. cried as well. That day the whole rebellion mourned._

**And now: _The Bonds Of Friendship_**

It's been a week since Julian's funeral and everyone has been mourning in their own way. G.E.I.N.E. mourned for a while and did some private training away from the rebel camp along with the Warriors of Erutan to give the other rebels their time to mourn. Will and Taranee, who knew Julian pretty well, were mourning the brave warrior's passing. Good thing Taranee had Nigel to comfort her and Angelo was there to comfort Will when she needed it, like a good friend should. Martin went to the rebels that knew Julian and asked each of them to write down some things they knew about Julian. He did this to make two small books to give Caleb and Nerissa to give them some comfort as well as something to show that Julian would never be forgotten.

As for Caleb and Nerissa, they were hurting the most. All Caleb did mostly, when he wasn't mourning with Will, was train alone with all the weapons he had. It was his own way of mourning. Everyone knew this and decided to let him be. As for Nerissa, Caleb had a tent put up for her once back at the rebel camp, in the Infinite City. Since then, she's hardly come out of her tent. She was in great mourning.

"Julian.", Nerissa said sadly. "We were together again. Only to have Vertex take you from me and Caleb. I miss you so much."

Nerissa then looked at her right hand, that was still metal. A constant reminder of what happened when Vertex took her over and used her to do all the evil things she's done. Fought with W.I.T.C.H. Turn Matt and his dormouse into Knights of Destrustion. Harm the people of the Meridian Kingdom. Hurt her son and... Julian.

"Julian!", Nerissa said softly, as her tears began to flow again. "I'm so sorry!"

Nerissa then curled up in her bed and began to cry again as she hugged her pillow, thinking about the man she loved and loss. Later that day, Will made her way to Nerissa's tent. Even though Will was still weak, she entered Nerissa's tent. She saw Nerissa crying while hugging her pillow. She could hear that Nerissa was saying Julian's name a couple of times. She slowly went to Nerissa but stumbled, due to the fact that she was actually too weak to move thanks to her illness. Nerissa heard Will's stumbling and looked up. Her eyes were red and filled with tears. She noticed Will and immediately got out of her own bed. She took Will in her arms while Will gave small stammers of protest.

"Will? What are you doing here?", Nerissa asked concerned as she took Will back to her own tent. "You should rest."

"I know.", Will said. "But I knew that you felt terrible about what has transpired. I wanted to help you resolve your feelings."

"Why?", Nerissa asked confused.

"Well, I'm the Oracle and have the task to help people." Will said, making Nerissa look a little sad. "But I actually came because I care for you."

"Why would you?", she replied. "I have done nothing but harm in my life."

"And yet you regret actions that weren't fully your fault.", Will pointed out. "You deserved a second chance Nerissa. And I wanted to let you see this. But not as the Oracle. But as a friend."

Nerissa smiled at what Will said as they entered Will's tent. Nerissa then carefully laid Will down in her bed.

"I appreciate what you want to do for me, Wil, but right now you need your rest.", Nerissa said.

"But...", Will began to say as she slowly sat up.

"But nothing!", Nerissa said in a kind yet stern voice as she gently pushed Will back down in a laying position on her bed. "Oracle or not, you're sick and need your rest. So, lay down and get your strenght back. The new Guardians need you to lead them and help them become stronger."

"The others can help them become stronger.", Will said in a weak voice.

"True, but you still need your strenght.", Nerissa said.

"I'm fine.", Will said as she looked up at Nerissa.

"Uh-huh.", Nerissa said. "Look you said that you wanted to help me. Right?"

"Yes.", Will said.

"Well, get better first.", Nerissa said with a kind smile. "Once you get better, then we can talk. Deal?"

"Deal.", Will said after letting out a tiring sigh.

"Good.", Nerissa said as she headed out of the tent. "Remember..."

"I know. I know.", Will said with a tiring smile. "Get some rest and get better."

"That's all I ask.", Nerissa said smiling as she walked out of the tent.

As Will laid there on her bed a thought came to mind.

'Cassidy was right.', Will thought to herself with a grin. 'Nerissa can be real convincing when she wants to be.'

As for Nerissa, she headed back to her tent and laid on her bed smiling to herself.

"I so didn't see that happening.", Nerissa said with a grin. "Maybe they do trust me."

With that thought, Nerissa slowly drifted off to sleep, hoping not to have anymore nightmares of the dark deeds that Vertex used her to do.

"Nerissa! Cassidy!", a male voice called out to them. "Open your eyes!"

"W-W-What?", Nerissa questioned as she opened her eyes.

Nerissa looked around to see that she was at Shell Beach.

"How did I get here?", Nerissa questioned.

"I was wondering the same thing."

Nerissa looked to see Cassidy in her Warrior form walking towards her.

"Cassidy?", Nerissa questioned as she walked towards her. "What's going on here?"

"No clue.", Cassidy said as they were face to face. "One minute I fall asleep, the next, I here a voice calling out for you and me. It said "Open our eyes!". I open them to see that I'm here on Shell Beach."

"The voice sounded a lot like Joe.", Nerissa said.

"Told you she'd remember my voice!", the voice said from behind them.

Nerissa and Cassidy turned around to see that it was Joe Vanders walking towards then, along with Kama and Halinor. All three were about the age of Cassidy and Nerissa.

"GUYS!", Cassidy and Nerissa cried happily out as they ran towards their friends.

Cassidy ran up and hugged Kadma and Halinor, who returned the hug while Nerissa hugged Joe who returned the hug.

"Oh, Joe!", Nerissa cried as she had tears running down her face. "I mssed you so much!"

"I missed you too, Nerissa.", Joe said as he held on to one of his best friends.

"I miss you guys.", Cassidy said as she was hugging Kadma and Halior.

"And we miss you, Cassidy.", Kadma said.

"Always.", Halinor said as they hugged each other.

Then Cassidy went and hugged Joe while Nerissa hugged Kadma and Halinor.

"I missed you, Joe-Joe.", Cassidy said as she hugged Joe.

"Same here, Cass.", Joe said as they hugged each other.

"I missed you guys", Nerissa cried as she hugged you two friends.

"We missed you too, Nerissa.", Halinor said.

"And we're gld you're free of the thing that made you evil.", Kadma said as they three of them shared their hug.

"Thanks. But wait!", Nerissa as they all ended their hugs. "If we're all here, does that mean we're... you know."

"Dead?", Halinor said before giggling. "No. You and Cassidy are very much alive."

"We just wanted to see you two before any major fighting began.", Kadma said.

"And there will be some tough battles ahead.", Joe said. "But we know you'll be okay."

"Thanks.", Cassidy said smiling.

"But we also wanted to tell you something, Cassidy.", Kadma said.

"What is it?", Cassidy asked.

"It's about the day you died.", Halinor said making Nerissa cringe thinking about that day.

"Don't worry, Riss.", Joe said as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "We know it wasn't the real you."

"Thanks.", Nerissa said with a smile as Cassidy placed her hand on her other shoulder.

Nerissa looked to see Cassidy smilng at her. Nerissa then returned the smile. They then looked at Halinor as she was ready to continue.

"Now, as I was saying. The day you thought you died, you didn't die.", Halinor said.

"What?", Cassidy and Nerissa questioned.

"Easy, you two.", Kadma said. "Let us explain."

"Please do.", Cassidy said, as they all sat on the beach.

"Well...", Halinor began to say.

**A/N: Looks like things are looking up for Nerissa. If Will and Cassidy can look past all that happened between them, then the others should too. And now Cassidy finds out that she really didn't die! Then what happened? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Please review.**


	2. 2: Truths Told & Sad Yet Happy Goodbyes

**Chapter 2:**

"What had happened was you were within an inch of your life.", Halinor explained. "The Oracle saw this and figured that the only way to save you was to put you in a state of suspened animation so your body could heal."

"Oh.", Cassidy said before Kadma took over.

"So, he put you in a crystal shell and began to use his powers to heal you by turning back the clock on your body.", Kadma explained. "But the Council of the Known Worlds told him to stop, saying that what's done was done and to let you rest in peace."

"Why those dirty little...", Cassidy said before letting out a fustrated growl.

"Yeah!", Halinor said. "We were ticked, too! You should of seen Luba! She was ready to give them a piece of her mind!"

"But if that's the case, why was Cassidy a teenager when Vertex brought her back, when she had control of me.", Nerissa asked.

"Remember, Cassidy was never dead. But we thought you were cause the Oracle never told us.", Joe said before looking at Cassidy. "When we buried you on Mt. Thanos, Cass, you were still growing younger and younger at a slow rate without the Oracle to stop it. Vertex knew this somehow."

"I think I know when.", Nerisa said. "I think it was when W.I.T.C.H. first came to Kandrakar! Elyon was invited there along with Caleb and Mage, who was really Vertex glamoured. It's a bit fizzy, but I do remember her hugging the Oracle."

"That is when she used her powers to tamper with his powers.", Halinor said. "I guess she did a little mind reading as well."

"That's must of been when she found out about Cassidy.", Kadma said.

"But what about my spirit roaming the world and stuff?", Cassidy asked.

"My guess is a major out of body experiance.", Joe said. "Vertex just used Nerissa's Quintessence powers to pull you to her."

"Makes sense.", Cassidy said.

"She then tricked you into getting enthralled like she did the rest of us later on.", Kadma said.

"When did you guys find this out?", Cassidy asked.

"The Oracle told me all of this a while ago.", Halinor replied. "I was going to tell you after you were finished with college, but then all of this happened."

"You could of told me before that Hallie.", Cassidy said.

"I know.", Halinor said. "But, I figured that if I told you to soon, it would distract you from your studies."

"And you know how quick you can get distracted.", Kadma said with a smirk.

"Hmmm... good point.", Cassidy said. "And I'm guessing that the Oracle must of saw me being reconnected with my body which stopped it from getting younger."

"You got it.", Halinor said.

"This is all trippy.", Cassidy said with a tiring sigh.

"Well it's over now.", Joe said. "And look at you! A butt-kick Warrior along side Angelo!"

"He acts a lot like you, Joe.", Cassidy said with a laugh.

"We already talked to him before you all left Erutan.", Kadma said.

"He told me about that.", Cassidy said with a grin.

"Thanks for sticking by him, Cassidy.", Kadma said. "That means a lot to us."

"How could I not?", Cassidy questioned. "When Joel was taken away from me, I was pretty heartbroken. But Angelo helped me get through it. He then risked his life to help me get Joel back."

"That's my grandson.", Joe said proudly. "Willing to take a risk for a friend."

"Just make sure he doesn't take to many risk.", Kadma said to Cassidy and Nerissa.

"Don't worry, Kaddie.", Cassidy said. "Me and Rissa will keep an eye out for him."

"If he isn't keeping you out of trouble, that is.", Halinor said getting a laugh out of the others.

"Oh, aren't we the funny one.", Cassidy said.

"Well let's be honest, Cassidy.", Halinor said with a grin. "You did get yourself in a fair amount of trouble."

"Did you ever!", Nerissa said with a laugh with the others.

Cassidy couldn't help but laugh along with her friends. It felt like old times. The six of them, enjoying their time together.

"Can I ask something?", Nerissa asked.

"What is it, Nerissa?", Joe asked.

"Why are we here on Shell Beach?", she asked.

"I've been wondering the same thing.", Cassidy said.

"Well, this is one of the few places where we have some great memories.", Halinor said.

"It was either that or Kandrakar.", Joe said smiling.

"Shell Beach is better.", Nerissa said with a grin.

"That's why we're here.", Kadma said with a smile as she stood up with Joe and Halinor. "We wanted to see you two in a place we always hung out at to tell you what we had to tell you, before we have to go."

"Wait you mean that...", Cassidy began to say as she stood up.

"That's right, Cass.", Joe said with a kind smile as he stretched his arms. "It's time for us to move on."

"We've said all the other goodbyes we had to say.", Halinor said. "You and Nerissa are it for us."

"But, we just got back together!", Nerissa said sadly as she stood up. "And now we have to say goodbye?"

"I'm afraid so, my friend.", Kadma said as she reached out and pulled Nerissa into a hug. "Don't worry, Nerissa. You'll be fine. You have friends that will be there for you."

Soon, Halinor and Cassidy joined making it a group hug.

"I'm going to miss you guys.", Cassidy said as her eyes began to water.

"It'll be okay, Cassidy.", Halinor said witha smile as her eye began to water. "We may be saying goodbye, but we'll always be with you as long as you both keep us in your heart."

"I could of told you that.", Joe said with a grin.

Nerissa then reached out and pulled Joe into the group hug. The five friends then pulled away from each other smiling at each other knowing that their bond would live on.

"Well, it's time to go.", Halinor said. "You two will be waking up soon."

"Goodbye, Nerissa!", Kadma said as she hugged Nerissa. "Stay strong!"

"I will.", Nerissa said as she returned the hug.

"And tell Angelo that me and Joe love him very much.", Kadma said as they pulled away from each other.

"I'll tell him.", Nerissa said smiling.

"Goodbye, Cassidy", Halinor said as she hugged Cassidy. "Be safe!"

"Aren't I always?", Cassidy questioned getting a laugh out of Halinor.

"Goodbye, Cassidy!", Kadma said as she hugged Cassidy. "We'll always be with you!"

"I know.", Cassidy said as she returned the hug.

"And be good to that man of yours!", Kadma said with a small laugh as they pulled away from each other getting a small laugh out of Cassidy.

"Goodbye, Nerissa.", Halinor said as she hugged Nerissa. "You're a true friend. Never forget that."

"I never will.", Nerissa said as she returned the hug.

"See ya, Cassidy.", Joe said as he hugged Cassidy. "Stay out of trouble, will ya."

"I'll try.", Cassidy laughed between the tears as she hugged Joe. "But I make no promises."

Hearing that got Joe laughing a lillte as they pulled away from each other. The two friends smiled at each other before Joe turned to face Nerissa, who had tears running down her face. Seeing this, Joe pulled Nerissa into a hug. One that she returned sadly.

"You're my first best friend.", Nerissa said sadly, knowing that it was time to say goodbye.

"You're my first best friend too, Riss.", Joe said as they held on to each other. "And I know you'll be okay."

The two best friends then pulled away from each other smiling at each other as Kadma and Halinor walked up to Joe. Just then a small light began to shine and get brighter and brighter.

"Goodbye my friends.", Halinor said as she, Kadma, and Joe waved goodbye to Nerissa and Cassidy.

Nerissa and Cassidy both waved goodbye to their freinds before the light shined bright enough to cover Ha,inor, Kadma, and Joe. Everything then went black. Cassidy then woke up in the bed of the tent she shared with Joel. She then looked down at her hands and smiled as tears began to flow down her face.

"Goodbye guys.", Cassidy said softly with a smile as her tears flowed. "And thank you."

Feeling the movement in the bed, Joel woke up to see Cassidy crying.

"You okay, Cassidy?", Joel asked with concern as he sat up next to her.

"I'm okay.", Cassidy said with a small smile. "I just got a visit from some old friends who wanted to say goodbye."

"You mean like how Angelo's family and Will's mom said goodbye to him?", Joel asked understanding what Csssidy was talking about.

Cassidy only nodded as she wiped her tears away. Joel then held Cassidy close giving her the comfort she needed as more tears flowed.

"Go ahead and let it out, Cassidy.", Joel said in a comforting tone. "Go ahead and let it out."

As for Nerissa, she woke up in her bed looking around her tent and realised that it really was a dream. Well, more than a normal dream.

"We'll meet again, my friends.", Nerissa said with a smile as some tears flowed dowm her face. "But until then, I'll do my best to live a happy life."

Nerissa then laid down and looked up at the ceiling of her tent and began to remember the good times she had with her friends, knowing that they would be with her in her heart.

**A/N: Well, Cassidy now knows the truth about what happened to her all those years ago, putting her and Nerissa's minds at ease a bit. And after a touching goodbye, Nerissa and Cassidy know that their friends, that have passed, will always be with them. But the story isn't over! Nerissa needs a pourpose. And she'll get it in the next chapter.**

**Please review.**


	3. 3: The Bonds Of Friendship

**Chapter 3:**

The next day, Nerissa, who was dressed in a pair of black pants with brown boots and a white shirt, was in her tent laying on her bed resting after taking a walk around the rebel camp and doing a little exercise. On a stand next to her bed, was a pair of bronze bracers Cassidy got her. She had then there so she could grab them quickly whenever she needed them. As she laid there, she began to think of how she could help the rebels. But one thought came to mind.

'Will they ever truly trust me?', she thought as a lone tear ran down her face.

Just then, she saw the figure of someone come up to the front of her tent.

'Wonder who that is.', she thought as she sat up in her bed.

"You awake, Nerissa?", Angelo asked from outside the tent.

"Yes, Angelo.", Nerissa said with a grin. "I'm awake."

"Cool!", Angelo said as he walked into the tent with a sheathed sword in his hand.

"What the heck is that?", Nerissa asked as she swung her legs over the side of the bed, so that she was sitting on the edge.

"Something Gramps made back in the day.", Angelo said as he sat next to her. "He showed it to me the week before he... you know."

"Oh.", Nerissa said softly as she thought about her friends.

"Anyway.", Angelo said as he wiped a tear from his face. "Gramps calls this swird the G-Blade. You can guess what the "G" stands for."

"I have a pretty good idea.", Nerissa said with a playful smirk.

Angelo then unsheathed the sword to show that it was a curved blade that was sharp. He then handed the sword to Nerissa.

"It's yours.", Angelo said with a smile.

"What?", Nerissa questioned.

"Gramps told me that he made it for Grandma after she was no longer a Guardian.", Angelo explained. "The handle of the blade has a gem that amplifies and harnesses what little Guardian powers you have left and makes the sword stronger without draining to much of your lifeforce. From what Gramps told me, whenever Grandma used it, she would jump up and stab the sword into the ground and make some slight tremors."

"Wow!", Nerissa said as she held the sword. "Joe sure knew his stuff!"

Suddenly, the blade was surrounded by electricity, surprising Angelo and Nerissa.

"Okay. Now that's cool!", Angelo said as Nerissa called back her power.

"Thanks for the sword.", Nerissa said with a smile as she put the blade back in it's sheath and laid it next to her bed. "This means a lot."

"Well, I figured that you would like something to remember your friends by.", Angelo said.

"I'll never forget them.", Nerissa said with a smile before hugging Angelo. "Thank you."

"You're welcome.", Angelo said as they pulled away from each other. "And thanks for giving me the message my grandparents gave you in your dream they visited you in. That meant a lot."

"You're welcome.", Nerissa said with a smile as she tried to hide her metal hand from Angelo's vision.

"You don't have to hide your hand, you know.", Angelo said.

"Everytime I look at it, I remember all the terrible things Vertex did, when she had control of my body.", Nerissa said sadly.

"Don't think about that!", Angelo said. "You're still alive. After all that's happened, you're still alive. And that's what really matters. That more you let what Vertex did get to you, the more power you're giving her."

"I never thought about it like that.", Nerissa said as she looked dowm at her metal hand.

"Well, now it's time to show Vertex how strong you are.", Angelo said. "Next time you fight her, deck her with the hand she gave you and make her sorry she gave it to you!"

"Oh, I like the sound of that!", Nerissa said with a smirk.

"Figured you would.", Angelo said with a grin. "Now, I have a favor to ask of you."

"What is it?, Nerissa asked.

"I was wondering if you could help Natasha with her powers, seeing as you were the former Keeper and all.", Angelo said. "When you're ready that is."

"I thinkg I can do that.", Nerissa said with a kind smile.

"Good.", Angelo said. "That'll be a big help. Cause with Cassidy helping Ehren with her water powers, Taranee helping Ilana with her fire powers, me helping Edeline with her telekinesis and healing powers, and Mandy helping all of them with their flying our hands are kind of full."

"What about Georgi?", Nerissa asked.

"When Will gets better, she'll be helping Georgi with her air powers. "When that happens, I don't know. Me, Joel, Mandy, and even Edeline tried using our healing powers. But nothing works. So, we're just tending to her and hoping she gets better soon."

"Who's watching Will now?", Nerissa asked.

"It's either Caleb or Taranee.", Angelo said.

"I hope she gets better soon.", Nerissa said with concern.

"You and me both.", Angelo said as he got up from the bed. "And now I'm off to get me some sleep after a long day of training. See ya."

"Bye.", Nerissa said as she laid back down on her bed as Angelo left the tent. "That's some grandson you got there, Joe and Kadma."

With a happy smile, Nerissa began to drift off to a peaceful sleep, knowing things were going to be alright.

"Thank you for this second chance, Lord.", Nerissa said as she slowly drifted off to sleep. "I'm not going to waste it."

The next day, around Noon, Nerissa was dressed in a pair of black pants with a brown shirt and brown boots. Strapped to her back was the G-Blade, Angelo gave her yesterday. She was making her way to where the Warriors and new Guardians were training. Once there, she saw that the Warriors, who were transformed, along with Taranee, were training with G.E.N.I.E. who were learning how harness their powers better.

"Okay, Ehren.", Cassidy said as she stood in front of the new Water Guardian. "Let's see if you can make ice now."

"Aaaaaaaaw!", Ehren whined as she flopped down on her butt. "But it's so hard! It's easier when me and Georgi combine our powers to make ice!"

"That maybe true, but there may be a time... No scratch that.", Cassidy said. "There WILL be a time when you'll be alone and using ice will make the differance in what happens! So, let get to it!"

"Fine!", Ehren said with a pout. "I still say that me and Georgi combining powers is just fine!", she grumbled.

Hearing Ehren, Cassidy sighed, knowing she was going to have to sweeten the deal.

"But if you don't learn to do ice, you won't be able to do this.", Cassidy said as she struck a pose getting Ehren attention.

Ehren watched in amazment as Cassidy was suddenly coated in ice, like Angelo coats himself in metal.

"Y-Y-Y-You never said you could do that!", Ehren said in shock as she pointed at Cassidy.

"I planned on teaching you, when you've learned to do ice better.", Cassidy said with her hands on her hips as the ice coating quickly melted off of her.

"Well, then let's make some ice!", Ehren said cheerfully as she stood there ready to start her training.

'She just like Irma.', Cassidy thought with a grin. 'But then again, I was no better.', she thought with another grin before starting the lesson with Ehren.

'She just like Cassidy.', Nerissa thought with a smile as she watched Cassidy teach Ehren her lesson.

Nerissa then looked at Taranee as she was helping Ilana with her fire powers.

"Okay, let's see you hit five targets!", Taranee said as she threw up five wooden disc. "Go for it!"

Ilana then threw five fireballs at the targets, but only hit three of them.

"Well, three isn't bad.", Taranee said with a smile.

"But I can do better!", Ilana said as she sat on a rock. "I just have to make my fireballs faster!"

"And it time you will.", Taranee said as she sat on a rock next to Ilana. "Don't stress out about it so much. Trust me when I say the less you stress about it, the easier it'll be for you to control your powers."

"You think so?", Ilana questioned as she looked at Taranee.

"Hello! Former Fire Guardian here!", Taranee said smiling. "Of course I think so!"

"Okay! Okay!", Ilana said with a laugh. "I won't stress out about controling my powers."

"Good.", Taranee said with a smile.

"They're working well together.", Nerissa said.

"Okay, Edeline.", Nerissa heard Angelo say as she turned to see what he was doing. "Time for a break."

"Good!", Edeline said as she sat on the ground. "I'm pooped!"

"Well, you're doing better with your telekinetic powers.", Angelo said as he tossed her a bottle of water. "You're learning your limits. And that's a good thing."

"So... when will you be teaching me that cool armour trick you do?", Edeline asked with a hopeful look on her face.

"We've been through this, Edeline.", Angelo said making the young Earth Guardian sigh in defeat. "I'm sorry, but until you've learned to better control your power over earth..."

"You can't teach it to me.", Edeline finished with a hurt tone. "But from what Will said the best one to do that is Cornelia. And newflash! She's still under Hay Lin's enthrallment along with Irma! I'm never going to learn how to better use my power over earth!"

"Yes, you will. You just have to do what the Earth Guardians did before you.", Angelo said.

"And that is?", Edeline asked.

"Teach yourself.", Angelo said. "That's what Georgi's doing with her power over air."

Edeline looked to see Georgi using her powers on Andrew, who was training with her. He was at least fifthteen feet tall letting Georgi hit him with some airballs and air slashes he could take with his size. Seeing this amazed Edeline as she watched her friend use her powers so well.

"Wow!", Edeline said.

"You can be just as good with your powers, too.", Angelo said getting Edeline's attention. "You just have to take it one step at a time and be careful. Once you're good enough..."

Angelo then touched a large rock and coated his hand and forearm in rock.

"I can teach you to do this.", Angelo finished.

"I didn't know you could coat certain parts of your body in armour!", Edeline said. "I thought you had to coat your whole body."

"No. If I only need to coat part of my body, I just coat that part.", Angelo said. "Trust me when I say it's easy once you get the hang of it. But first, you need to get better control of your powers."

"Then I'm going to teach myself how to use my powers!", Edeline said with a smile as she noticed Nerissa standing behind Angelo at a distance. "Um... Angelo?"

"Yeah?", Angelo asked as Edeline pointed behined him.

He turned aeound to see Nerissa standing behind him.

"So, you came?", Angelo asked smiling as he walked up to Nerissa. "Natasha is going to be happy to see you!"

"Really?", Nerissa asked.

"Well, maybe.", Angelo said. "She doesn't know about you teaching her yet."

"And that's because...?", Nerissa began to question.

"I didn't tell her yet.", Angelo said. "See, she's more attached to Will. So, this maybe kind of hard."

"Oh!", Nerissa said as she walked with Angelo towards Natasha, who was training with Joel. "I see."

"Okay, Natasha.", Joel said in a somewhat bored tone. "Let's try it again."

"O-Okay.", Natasha said as she formed a ball of electricity in her hands. "Here goes."

Natasha then threw the ball of electricity at Joel, who was twenty-five feet away from her! But as the ball of electricity got closer to Joel, it got smaller and smaller until it was gone.

"Not again!", Natasha whined. "I don't get it! I can fire bolts with no problem! But making an electric ball isn't as easy as it looks!"

"Give it time, Natasha.", Joel said as he walked up to her. "You'll get the hang of it. Trust me when I say it took me a while to get control of my powers. But when I did..."

Joel then formed an enegry ball with one hand and fired it at a rock, blowing it of.

"It was all good.", Joel said.

"Cool!", Natasha said before she saw Angelo and Nerissa walking up to them. "Hey, Angelo! Hey, Nerissa!"

"Hello, Natasha.", Nerissa said.

"So, I take it you said yes.", Joel said to Nerissa.

"Yes to what?", Natasha asked.

"Here's the deal, Tasha.", Angelo said. "You need help with controling your powers. And seeing as Nerissa was once the Quintessence Guardian, I figured that she could help you with it."

"But, I thought that Will was going to teach me!", Natasha said.

"True.", Angelo said. "But things changed when Nerissa joined us. Plus, Will is still ill and in no shape to be helping anybody."

Angelo then walked up to Natasha and wrapped an arm around her shoulder and walked a few feet away from Nerissa and Joel.

"Besides.", Angelo whispered as he bent down a bit with Natasha. "Nerissa needs to know that we trust her."

"Oh! I get it!", Natasha whispered.

"I'm standing right here, you know!", Nerissa said getting their attention as she walked up to them. "And I can hear you, too!"

"Oops.", Natasha said with a nervous smile. "Sorry."

"Yeah.", Angelo said as he scratched the back of his head with a smile. "Sorry about that."

"Mmm-Hmm.", Nerissa said with a smirk. "I should pop you with my metal hand. But your heart is in the right place."

Cassidy then noticed Nerissa and the sword she had and decided to see what was up.

"Hold up, Ehren.", Cassidy said as she walked towards Nerissa.

"Um... okay.", Ehren said as she watched Cassidy walk off. "Might as well go with."

Ehren then followed Cassidy as she was walking towards Nerissa.

"Hey, Rissa!", Casidy said to Nerissa getting her attention. "Glad to see you out and about."

"Thanks.", Nerissa said.

"So, where'd you get the sword?", Cassidy asked as she looked behind Nerissa to see the sheathed sword strapped to her back.

"Angelo gave it to me.", Nerissa said. "Joe made it. It somehow amplifies and harnesses what little Guardian powers I have left."

"Cool!", Natasha, Ehren, and Edeline said in amazement.

"Can I try it out?", Ehren asked.

"No.", Angelo said.

"Aw!", Ehren whined. "Why not?"

"Three reasons. One, you don't know how to use a sword.", Angelo began to explain. "Two, it's meant to be used by former Guardians and former Guardians only. A full powered Guardian or one powered by a Heart would over power it and destroy it. Heck if Will tried to use it, it would be destroyed it."

"Whoa!", Natasha said in amazement.

"And what's the third reason?", Edeline asked.

"That I gave it to Nerissa to use.", Angelo said. "I figured Gramps and Grandma would what it that way."

Cassidy then saw Caleb and Nigel walking towards them and decided to have some fun.

"Are you sure that's the only reason you gave Rissa that sword?", Cassidy asked with a smirk.

"Yes.", Angelo said looking at Cassidy. "What other reason is there?"

"Maybe you have the hots for Rissa!", Cassidy said with a playful smile.

"What? No!", Angelo said. "I do not have the hots for Nerissa!"

"Oh! You hear that, Rissa?", Cassidy asked with a smirk. "Angelo doesn't think you're attractive!"

"I didn't...", Angelo began to say.

"Y-You don't think I'm attractive?", Nerissa asked pretending to be hurt, playing along with Cassidy.

"Of course you're attractive.", Angelo said.

"So, you do like Nerissa!", Cassidy said. "You're probably waiting for the right moment to make your move and seduce poor Rissa."

"Say what?", Angelo questioned in shock.

"I wouldn't be surprised you were undressing her with your eyes right now!", Cassidy said as she wrapped an arm around Nerissa's shoulder in comfort. "Cover youself Rissa! Don't let him have his way!"

"You prevert!", Nerissa screamed as she covered herself playing along.

"Wait! What?", Angelo said getting a bit confused before looking at Joel. "What just happened, man?"

"I have no idea, dude.", Joel said shurgging his shoulders as Natasha, Ehren, and Edeline were laughing at it all.

Watching all of this from a distance was Caleb and Nigel along with Taranee and Ilana, Georgi, and Andrew.

"That was funny!", Nigel laughed.

"Cassidy and Nerissa make a sinister team.", Taranee said laughing.

Taranee looked at Caleb to see him laughing as well. She smiled, happy to see him laugh after all that's happened. She knew he would be mourniing his father's death for a while more. But it was good to see him smile every once and a while.

"So, who's going to save Angelo, from those two?", Andrew asked.

"Come here, you two!", Angelo yelled as he was chasing Nerissa and Cassidy. "That wasn't funny!"

"Looks like it's the other way around.", Georgi said with a laugh.

"I got this.", Caleb said with a laugh. "Hey, Angelo! It's your shift!"

Angelo stopped chasing Cassidy and Nerissa and looked at Caleb, who had a smile on his face. He also know what Caleb meant by it being his shift.

"Okay.", Angelo said. "Edeline, you're on your own. But you know what to do. Work on your powers over earth."

"You got it!", Edeline said smiling as Angelo walked off.

As Angelo was leaving the area, he passed by Caleb, who was still grinning.

"Well, at least somebody had fun at my exspence.", Angelo said with a grin of his own as he passed by Caleb.

"Best laugh I've had in a while.", Caleb said smiling.

"Oh brother.", Angelo said smiling as he headed for ill's tent.

Once there, he went inside to see that Will was sitting up in her bed.

"Your shift, huh?", Will asked.

"Yep.", Angelo said as he sat in a chair near the bed. "We wouldn't be doing this if you weren't sneaking around when you should be resting in bed."

"Well, I can't stay in bed all day!", Will said with a pout. "I get all bored!"

"Which is why we're all taking shifts to watch over you and walk with you when you want to move around.", Angelo said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah.", Will said with a grin as she swung her legs over the side of the bed, so that she was sitting on the edge. "By the way, thanks for doing what you did for Nerissa. I think this is something she needs."

"Don't sweat it, Will.", Angelo said as he was setting up a chess board for him and Will to play a game of chess. "The way I see it, when you're well, you can work on other things like finding Cornelia and Irma's families."

"I think I know where they are but I need to be sure.", Will said as she made her first move on the chess board.

"Well, get better first.", Angelo said as he made his move on the board. "I don't want nothing to happen to my nest friend, now."

Will looked at Angelo and smiled, who smiled back. No words were said between the two as they sat there. Both feeling glad to have each other as friends.

"Thanks for being here, Angelo.", Will said. "It means a lot."

"You're welcome, Will.", Angelo said before they went back to playing their game.

The bonds of friendship were strong among them all. And in the end that's what was going to be one of the things needed to win the up coming battles ahead.

Yes. Friendship can be a powerful thing.

_**THE END**_

**A/N: Well that's it folks. Throughout it all, you saw friends say hello and goodbye. And in the end some were made stronger. Be sure to read _TTigerz's "Everythings Fair In Love And War"_ story.**

**Please review.**


End file.
